Load carriers of the above-mentioned type are previously known in a plurality of different variations and, as a rule, have carrier profiles designed as closed profiles which serve for fixedly mounting and carrying transverse load carrier struts. The carrier profiles may hereby simply be given attractive appearance and superior aerodynamic properties. However, the concept suffers from drawbacks in that load carrier struts, when not in use, must be stored within the vehicle or elsewhere, for which reason there is always a risk that the load carrier struts are not to hand when needed.
Load carriers of the type mentioned by way of introduction are also previously known in the art in which the transverse load carrier struts are pivotally secured in the longitudinal load carriers so that they, when not in use, extend along the longitudinal load carriers and are possibly recessed wholly or partly therein. In such an embodiment, the longitudinal load carriers are of open cross section, the openings being turned to face in towards the centre line of the vehicle.
A design of this type may give rise to turbulence and road noise, since it presents no smooth outer surface. In addition, there is also the risk that penetrating dirt and water may impair or even destroy the function of moving parts included in the construction. Moreover, it is desirable for aesthetic reasons to be able to design the longitudinal load carriers with closed profiles or to fit them with masking or covering profiles. However, this latter solution entails problems because of the curvature of the load carrier.